For you
by Myself-MyFirstCrush
Summary: One-shots...dedicated to my friends 3


_**A/n-Hello people! See I am here with series of one-shots. Every chapter will be dedicated to my different friends. So first is dedicated to my lovely friend, abhiSRK-ian.**_

_**Note-Here her name is Trisha malhotra. She is 26 year old girl and she is a senior officer in CID. Yes, a SENIOR officer.**_

_**So now lets start our chapter. . .**_

**At 7:30 pm, CID bureau-**

"Sir, mera kam ho gaya. Mein jau?" Pankaj asks, hoping answer would be yes.

"Pankaj, kal ki file pending thi wo complete ki?" Abhijeet asks

"Sir wo actually-" Pankaj thinks what to reply.

"Abhijeet sir, jane dijiye. Bacha hai" Trisha laughs. She knew very well how to irritate her junior friend.

"Trisha, please muje bacha mat bulao" Pankaj cries to which all laugh.

"Are Trisha aj tum yaha kaise ho? Aj to IPL ka final match hai. Ghar nai jana?" Daya asks.

"Are haan. Aj to veer-zara ki jodi amne samne hai. Aj ka match to muje bhi dekhna tha. But ye kam. . . Lekin ap kyu nai gai abhi tak?" Purvi asks.

"Wo isliye kyuki mene notice kiya hai jab bhi mein match dekhti hu, SRK ki team har jati hai. Acha hai hamari duty esi hai ki zyada match nai dekh pati warna to bechare SRK. Aur aj to kam khatam ho gaya phirbhi mein nai jana chahti. Aj koi risk nai lungi mein" she grins. Abhijeet shake his head with smile and Daya plans to tease her

"Waise Trisha, thode dino bad karva choth aa raha hai. Tum to rakhogina vrat APNE shahrukh ji k liye?"

"Daya! " she threatens him.

"Are sach hi to keh rahe hai Daya sir. Jinko chahti ho tum unke liye vrat nai rakhogi?" Freddy too joins Daya and they share a grin.

" Freddy sir ap bhi ! ?"

"Ji haan aur hum bhi " Shreya comes forward to join other two.

"Ap sabko mein dekh lungi" Trisha frowns.

It has became almost everyday routine. All really enjoyed teasing her. They knew she loved shahrukh more than anyone else. Always, when they did their lunch in canteen, remote was always in hands of Trisha. She use to bore everybody everyday by watching bollywood news. And if someday, unluckily, she did not get SRK's news, then she would order Pankaj to buy new DVD of any of SRK's film; and worst part, Pankaj always would pay for it. In return, she would give him one whole extra day to complete his file. Though Acp sir was senior most, but she was THE BOSS of whole bureau. Because of her love and care towards her juniors and respect towards her seniors, she was most favourite of all. Yes no doubt, Abhijeet and Daya were caring but they never use to compromise with work. And so Trisha was always a 'masiha' when a junior could not complete work on time. Sometimes she herself would help her team mates to complete their work on time. Acp sir would scold her for her nature towards juniors but she always had a skill to convince everyone, even Acp sir. She was friendly but whenever it came to SRK, she would turn herself into another girl, totally different. Whenever her juniors dared to speak a little bad about her deary SRK, she would give them bunch of files to complete in just one day. Also she use to blush and turn red like a new bride whenever anyone would tease her in the name of SRK. Though she would shout at them, but inside she knew, she enjoyed every bit of teasing.

It was before six months, when Trisha was welcomed as a senior inspector. She wore a light blue color shirt with sleeves folded up, black pant and hairs tied in pony. She always use to wear light color shirts with black pants. She had a personality which everyone adored. She from very first day showed her free, caring nature. She did not allow anyone to call her mam, and if they dared she would handover bunch of files as usual.

At first, when her colleages saw her fighting with Nikhil for remote, just to watch bollywood news and when they saw sudden twinkling in her eyes when reporter said about SRK, they thought her as a mad fan. They thought she just like him like other fans. But as time flew, they started to believe that when she said "I love him", she was damn serious. And their belief turned strong when one day. . .

_All were working on their desks. Clock showed 11 am. There was no case reported so Acp ordered them all to complete their pending works before going home. Except Vineet and Abhijeet- who always completed their work on time no matter what, all others were busy with different files and computers. Vineet and Abhijeet were free so they were helping Pankaj and Shreya respectively. All were engrossed in their work when suddenly door of bureau flew open, which resulted in all heads turning to that direction. And after recognizing person who was standing near door, all except Trisha stood up from their places with mouth wide. Trisha on the other hand stared person, sitting still and frozen in her chair and with wide eyes, as if her eyes would roll down from its sockets. She was so much surprised or rather so much shocked that she forgot to blink her eyes. Her head started spinning as her breath became uneven. But worst or best part, she fainted when she realized that even that person was also looking her. _

_When her eyes flew open, she saw Purvi's voice saying "Trisha , ap thik hona?". She wanted to answer but her voice was caught up in her throat. She could feel that she was surrounded by four or five people because of lack of ventilation. She closed her eyes and tried to remeber what made her, a SENIOR cop faint. She, after enough efforts, got an image of person-her dream man looking her and then she emembered, image blured. She as soon as again recognized that known face, she opened her eyes instantly. She looked around to confirm that she was dreaming. Her eyes fell on Nikhil, Purvi, Shreya and Daya who were standing surrounding her. She noticed a relief on all faces. She smiled on this. When she did not find any other person in that room, she sighed thinking " pagal, dream tha" . And again she sighed before standing up from chair when she noticed that Daya was actually smirking, not smiling as she thought. She stared his curve of lips to confirm, as she felt her eye sight too weak at that instant to believe on what she saw. When confirmed that he was smirking, she confusingly raised her eye-brow. She noticed his smirking widening like anything, which irriated her enough. Atlast she asked "what?"_

_"Tumhe nai pata?" he did not allow his smirk to vanish so easily. _

_"Daya, Just say it" she ordered with her angry young women look. _

_"Really tumhe kuch yad nai hai?" he narrowed his eyes and finally his smirk was gone. _

_"Nahi?" she replied with confusion and at the same time tried to remember what she was forgetting. She could not get any practical idea but only image of that person's brown eyes staring her. When she considered that, her eyes again widened. Daya laughed this time seeing her shocked look. She, with mouth agap stuttered " kyaa sachme SRK -?" she kept her sentence incomplete due to fear that she may look stupid to ask such a thing. But to her surprise Daya's smirk turned into a genuine smile and her mind noticed that he was slightly nodding. She blinked her eyes so that maybe this daydream could end but picture remained same. Her mind was not at all ready to accept that she saw THE SRK-KING KHAN in her work place, in her CID BUREAU. She was little convinced with his genuine smile but thought maybe Daya was playing a prank on her as he was known for his great pranks. So she turned her head to look other officers, but to her surprise all were smiling, Purvi actually giggling. Again after watching them all smiling, she turned her head towards Daya. She felt her heart throbbing against her chest; She was afraid it might jump out of her body. She took baby steps towards Daya. Daya noticed a little curve on her lips. She, when was enough near him, asked again " SRK? The Shahrukh khan?" Daya first laughed and then grabbing her from shoulders said " haan haan, tumhara SRK" And its over. That was enough for Trisha to jump like four year old. She started dancing and jumping and asking all the while " SRK aye the? Mera SRK? O god kahin ye sapna to nai?" Though she was friendly with all and always accompanied them to tease anyone or to play prank on anyone, but today, today they saw another Trisha. They thought as if she forgot that she was a senior cop. They laughed when she jumped and hugged Nikhil, with whom she had "chattis ka akda". _

_Soon Trisha's jumping stopped when Abhijeet entered room with hard face. This face always scared Trisha in any situation. She knew why he was angry. Of cource if she will shout at the top of her lungs in bureau, then it would not surprise anyone that Abhijeet will be angry. As Abhijeet came near her he fired her " Trisha ye kya pagalo ki tarah chilla rahi ho? Bahar kitna embarresed feel ho raha hai jab SRK sir ko majburan tumhara gun gan " mera SRK aya hai? I cant beleive" sunke hasna pad raha hai" Trisha's eyes twinkled and her face glowed with perfect 100 watt smile hearing SRK was outside and he was smiling hearing her shouting. Her heart danced with joy and happiness. But soon her senior cop's mind started working and noticed a word 'majburan' and her smile vanished in a second. She asked in a whisper " majburan?" Abhijeet frowned and answered "Haan majburan". Then he turned to Daya " Daya samjao isse. Bahar wo log akele baithe hai " and he went outside leaving confused her behind "Wo log?matlab ek se zyada?" she asked herself. _

_"Unki beti kidnap ho chuki hai" she snaped her head in direction from where this sentence came. She saw Daya's plain face; he was serious. He continued "Aj school se ate waqt uski kidnapping ho gai. Ek phone call aya hai abhi tak. He wants 100 crore rupees in cash. Usne dhamkee di hai ki agar police complain ki toh usko pata chal jayega kyuki har ek police station me uske khabri hai. Aur agar use complain ke bare me pata chala toh ghar par inki beti ki lash ke tukde milenge" Daya stopped for a while seeing anger rising in Trisha. She closed her fist as tight as possible to control her anger. Daya continued when Trisha again raised her eyebrows at him" Isliye ye dono alag alag chupte chupate yaha aye hai" he completes with a heavy sigh. And then he moves out saying over his shoulder "Bahar aa jao". All other followed him but Trisha, she first understood whole matter, calmed herself down and then with a sigh she too moved out. _

_As she d main room of bureau, where they all work, she searched for her man. Finally her eyes caught a glimpse of her love. She watched him as if he is her dream. She watched each and every move of his. She could, anyone couldclearly tell from seeing him that he was acting strong but inside, he was broken. At that precise moment, suddenly she remembered his words which he had spoken in an interview " My daughter Suhana is not like me. She is like her mother. Very sensitive. She is so much weak from inside that she cannot even breathe without me and her mother Gauri". She wondered what she must be feeling right now, in middle of kidnappers. Her anger again increased but as soon as her and his eyes met, she forgot everything. She felt dizzy when he smiled lightly at her. But she did not wanted to create scene again so she took support of door to stable herself. In any other situation, she was sure he would laugh at her but now its was all different. She believed that her SRK was strong but when, even in this situation he smiled at her, her all doubts were clear. He made her love him more that day. _

_She came out of her thoughts when Purvi kept hand on her shoulders. She felt stupid when she realized that she was standing on door frozen, she was staring him without blinking and breathing properly and all others-including his wife Gauri were waiting for her to enter so that their minds are not distracted by her stupidity. Again Purvi's voice "Trisha?" brought her out from her trace. She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt as if she was going to give her board exams for the first time. She, without letting herself again drowning in thoughts, took baby steps towards her SRK. All the while walking, she noticed him talking about details of kidnapper's call. She noticed sweat beads on his forehead. Suddenly her eyes caught his wife watching her with plain expressions. She felt uneasy and so at last forcibly she rolled her eyes from her deary SRK towards Abhijeet and then table surrounding which they were seated. _

_When she table, she did not move her eyes from table. But she was able to hear his voice. She smiled a little from inside hearing his ringing voice when her mind gave her message that her name was spoken by Abhijeet. She lifted her head and turned it directly towards Abhijeet. Abhijeet smilingly said "Trisha, mene kaha hath milao" . She searched for hand and when she found it, her heart beat increased. She trailed her eyes from his hand towards his face but her mind stoped her when eyes reach his neck. She turned her gaze towards his wife and his wife smiled at her. She danced from inside as she knew his wife can her permission to shake hands with her husband. Before lifting her sweaty hands she rubbed her hands a little on her pants, as if she wanted to remove dirt before shaking hands with him. Nikhil noticed this and coughed a little. Finally she shook her hands with him. His cold touch made her shiver. Her heart started jumping again. Sweat formed on her forehead. She tried to calm herself down when she heard him say " Hi, I am shahrukh khan". She laughed inside her throat and thought "apko kaun nai janta?". When she was enjoying this moment she feels him trying to free his hand calmly. She at once leaves his hand and cups her hand with other hand. He smiled and Abhijeet commented" aj se ye nahakar bhi nai ayegi". Her heart stopped beating when she watched him smiling his dimply smile. She thanked god for giving her this chance. _

_After that, thanks to god, she remained calm for next 20 minutes till he and his wife left bureau and as soon as they left the place, she threw herself on her chair and studied her hand. She heard all other saying "ye to gai", "mam ka lucky day hai aj" "SRK yaha bureau me? Yakeen hi nai ho raha" "patanai kis hal me hogi wo". She came out of her trance when heard Shreya saying last sentence. Seeing her back in serious mood, all also gathered around her. After thinking about what he said about call, she gave different orders to all present there. Abhijeet was giving details about this case to Acp sir while Daya was gone to leave them till gate. So Trisha, without wasting a minute, gave orders. All knew she was so sensitive about childrens but today a child was missing and that too of superstar whom she loved like heaven. Everyone knew she will not tolerate any mistake in this case so without thinking about anything else all started working hard. Abhijeet and Daya, seeing all working exchanged smiles. _

_Trisha worked really hard for that case. She became restless when during first two hours they did not succeed to get a clue. But due to hard work of team and their patience they started getting clue one after the another. But that was not enough. If one dared to kidnap THE SRK's girl then he must be very brave and brainy. But Trisha was Trisha. That day she without talking with anyone for a second and without sleeping for a minute that night, worked hard. She knew all had limits for working so she allowed everyone to take rest for three to four hours at night. She worked on computer for whole night to join every dot of clues. She, without eating sleeping or worrying worked for constant 17 hours but then her weak body stopped to support her. All insisted her to rest for atleast 1 hour but she was not ready. But after getting an order from angry Abhijeet, she slept for 1 hour after eating a little on Purvi's insistance. Again after she wake up, she started from where she left her work. And finally after constant efforts of team for whole 1 and a half day, they succeded to catch culprit. When Trisha saw his daughter Suhana's red swollen eyes and scratches on hands, her blood bioled. Before Daya could hit kidnapper, she caught him from collar after handing over Suhana to Shreya and Vineet. She slapped him as hard as possible, and that sound echoed in whole factory where kidnapper was hiding. Blood started oozing out from kidnapper"s ear. She smiled and said " bachi ko kidnap karega?" and again she punched him hard on face, enough to break his nose. she started slapping, hitting and kicking him. All started worrying that she might kill him. After much efforts Daya and Freddy calmed her down and she left culprit, who fell unconcious. Pankaj, Daya and Freddy lifted culprit to put him in ambulance while Trisha sat on nearby stone, palming her face. She cried a little and Abhijeet soothed her by caressing her hair. Soon she smiled after hearing constant teasing from Abhijeet, Purvi and Shreya. All smiled seeing her genuine smile. _

_They all handed Suhana to her father and mother. She cried in arms of her parents and her parents soothed her. Trisha smiled seeing king khan trying to make his daughter smile like a normal human being. All became happy when saw all three-him, his wife and kidnapped daughter, laughing. SRK thanked all of them for returning his precious gem. All three walked out of bureau door and Trisha turned to move towards her desk, but when she heard door again opening she turned to see that SRK standing on door with a smile. She confusedly stood on her place but her heart beat ran when she watched him closing distance between them. She closed eyes and sayed "dream dream dream" when suddenly she felt cool air spraying across her face and whisper ringing in her ears "not a dream". She froze in her place when something soft yet cold touched her cheeks. She snap opened her eyes to see SRK kissing her on cheeks. She stood, horror struck in her place. She felt like dancing but she felt her legs going numb. When she stared that deep intense eyes-dream eyes which were so close that she could go deep in it, dizziness overtook numbness and she felt herself falling. But before she closed her eyes she saw her dream man catching her in his arms and laughing. She slept unconsiouness after hearing two words "Thank you". _

_"_KKR won" she shouts after checking scores online. All other exchanges wide smile seeing her dancing, AGAIN.

"dekha mene kaha thana ke aj to KKR ko jita ke hi rahungi? Jita diya na Nikhil ke bache?" she raises her collar.

"man gaya tuje meri maa" Nikhil joins his hands and bows down. All laugh and Trisha smiles in relief, at last her love won!

_**A/n- *sighs* baap re! Kitna bada ho gaya! ! I hope trish ap bore nai ho gai. Please let me know guys what you all feel about this peice of writing.**_

_**Thank you.**_


End file.
